Double Advisors' Robin x Robin one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Ozzy's just an advisor to Chrom when he meets a particular white-haired girl at a party. This girl is also an advisor to Chrom. Only, Ozzy's never heard of her. Just what will she do to him? Strong sexual themes at the end. Modern AU.


_Double Advisors_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem Awakening._

It all just started with a ball. Just being invited to a grand party hosted by the rich senator, Chrom. Though, a simple party can lead to some rather incredible things.

Ozzy sighed. Normally, he would be delighted to go to a party that Chrom was hosting, but he just didn't feel like being around obnoxious rich people that day. He was a far cry from working class, but he was certainly not rich. He was just a close advisor to Chrom. A dear friend, one could say. True, he was popular with the ladies with his white hair and all, but he was just another guy.

Then, he saw _her. _She was standing across the hall with a simple yet eloquent dress accentuating her petite features. Every man who approached was casually rejected. Her white hair hung in two pigtails, each on one side of her face, while her kind eyes showed how much she was trying to let them down easily. Of course, Ozzy was immediately enraptured by her beauty and kind demeanor. _I must go over there immediately, _he told himself.

She looked up as he approached and smiled. "Hello. My name is Robin, dearest friend of Chrom's, and his advisor. Who might you be?"

"Ozzy. My name is Ozzy," he replied nervously.

Robin's face lit up. "Oh, Chrom mentions you occasionally! You seem like a noble man."

Ozzy chuckled. "Yes, I get that a lot." He suddenly was curious about why she was Chrom's advisor even though he was at the same time. "Um, I am also Chrom's advisor. Why are you also his advisor?"

Robin paused for a moment. "I advise Chrom in cultural manners. For example, if the minister of Turkey came over, he might be offended by something that's customary in America. I advise Chrom in what to do and what not to do."

Ozzy relaxed. "Oh. I just advise Chrom on what certain parties are involved in so what he should say to convince them to be on his side."

Robin looked at him. "Isn't that just flattery for ulterior motive?"

Ozzy nodded. "I'm afraid that _is _politics."

Robin laughed. "You're too funny, Ozzy!"

_Gods, she's beautiful and kind to boot, _he thought lovingly. "I dream of being a great political advisor someday. Good enough so that everyone'll want to hire me."

Robin looked him in the eye. "That's my dream too," she replied softly.

The silence between them was deafening. Ozzy bumped a glass over on the table. "Whoops. I'll go get you another one. Champagne, right?" He walked off while mentally cursing himself. _Gods, why did I do that?! Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of clutz! I'll never be able to get her to like me! _

He brought back some champagne, still in his stupor. Robin accepted it gracefully while downing it in one sip.

"Wow," Ozzy said. "Good champagne, huh?"

Robin blushed. "This is a different champagne from before."

Now it was Ozzy's turn to blush. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll fix it-"

"Wait!" Robin grabbed his arm. "I like this better than the old kind."

Ozzy started to regain his composure. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you like it."

After a few minutes, Robin noticed he wasn't drinking any of the champagne. "Hey, don't you like champagne?"

"Um," Ozzy stuttered. "I don't drink." He hoped Robin didn't think he was lame.

She nodded in acceptance. "I can see that." She looked down. "My dad wasn't a great guy. He ended up in prison from trying to rob a bank. He was obsessed with alcohol and stuff like that."

"My dad was some weird occultist," Ozzy replied. "He was, like, some hardcore Satanist and went to go follow his faith. He left my mom and me back when I was a baby. At one point, we were so poor we nearly starved. But I pulled my way through society and now Mom lives in a nice house I bought her." He snuck a look at Robin. "In fact, she says that I need to get married soon."

Robin smiled at Ozzy's thinly-veiled insinuations. "I hope you meet a nice woman who fits your standards."

Ozzy hesitated nervously before saying what was on his mind. "I'm looking at her," he said.

Robin leaned over. "And she's looking right back at him," she whispered before kissing him. It was very innocent, yet Ozzy felt a huge victory crash over him. _She likes me! She likes me! _he thought happily over and over again.

Robin grabbed his hand and began to drag him down a hallway. "Where are we going?!" Ozzy asked surprised.

"To an empty bedroom," Robin replied with a devilish grin.


End file.
